


Not For Burning

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Burning

_Kazutaka, my friend,_

_Your sakura blooms in the garden. I take its growth as a sign that you still live._

_There have been other signs._

Oriya pauses and thinks of the boy who came to him, thinks of characters burning red as hot coals on pale flesh and eyes burning green as firelit emeralds in the darkness of his rooms.

"He is not here, little brother," Oriya said.

"I do not seek him."

He leaves the letter unfinished, burning in the brazier that warms the room as he returns to bed. Beside him, Hisoka stirs.

_There have been other signs._


End file.
